Fate's Rose
by Splitz-Girl
Summary: It's been about a month since Link's true love had died and Marth is looking back on that haunting day, yet Link is still unsure.


_Disclaimer:I do not own any of the following characters._

Link stood by the tombstone of his lost love. Her death had taken everything away from him. Fate was so cruel. It raised his hopes only to send them crashing down. His tears dripped down on the white rose he had in his hand. The sorrow in his heart caused the flower to feel like ten thousand pounds. Yet, he would not let it fall. His life might have gone crashing down, but it didn't mean the rose with the very beauty of his love had to as well.

"Hello," said Link to the sky.

The sky looked so beautiful. It was such a rich shade of blue.

"How are you today?" he continued. "Thanks for all the sunshine. Marth said it's really helping me."

The rose seemed to lighten. Link's tears seemed to dry.

"I really miss you. I think of you every day. I love you." And Link walked back to the entrance of the cemetery. Marth then walked up to the tombstone.

"Hi Zelda." He said. "You seem happy enough to change the weather."

Marth chuckled to himself.

"Thanks for making the days beautiful. It makes Link happier. Hey! Guess what? I have great news! We caught the guy who did it! He's gonna die tomorrow. He was such a bastard. I can still remember it……"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Marth, Hurry up! We're late!" cried Link._

"_I'm going as fast as I can!" said Marth._

_Zelda had been very sick with something in her stomach. She had been in the hospital for 3 months. Later on she had had a major operation with only a 19 percent chance of surviving. By a miracle, she had made it. She was kept in the hospital for 3 more weeks and today she was getting out. She had proved to be able to walk just fine and was back to her old self. She had even insisted on leaving the hospital in her favourite pink dress. Everyone else was already there and Marth and Link were late._

"_Do you think she'll like it?" asked Link pointing at a beautiful diamond ring._

_And this was also a very special day for Link. He was going to propose to Zelda. Like a fairytale ending. The princess makes it out alive more beautiful than ever and marries the prince living happily ever after. Marth was just as excited as Link was. Marth helped prepare everything. His friend, Nick was a doctor and worked at the hospital. He had agreed to help out. They had prepared a bouquet of flowers for Link to give to Zelda. There was also a big banner that read "I love you, Zelda!" and they had hired someone to play romantic songs on the piano. And it would all be in the hospital, the "Castle of Miracles" according to Link. He said that it was where the doctors were angels in disguise curing everyone of maladies._

_When they finally got into the hospital, Link approached Nick, who seemed unusually worried._

"_Is it ready?" asked Link excitedly._

_Nick only replied "Oh Link, I'm so sorry._

"_What do you mean?" asked Marth puzzledly._

_Nick sighed. "I think there's something you need to see."_

_They went to a spot in the hallway where everyone was gathered._

"_What's going on?" said Link as he pushed his way through the crowd. As he continued, he saw Peach and Samus weeping. Young Link was pounding the floor, crying. Even Ganondorf leaked a tear. Then he came upon Fox._

"_I'm so sorry." Said Fox._

_Fox stepped aside to reveal a dead woman on the floor gushing blood. A woman with golden hair, a woman with cherry red lips, a woman with skin the colour of peaches and cream._

_Zelda._

_And Link blacked out._

"_She just stepped out of the room when this guy holding a bunch of documents shot her." Fox told Marth._

_This was no fairytale ending._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zelda, we miss you down here. Link talks to you like he's okay but he's still worried. He always asks me things like 'Do you think she's okay?' or 'Do you think there's anyone bothering her up there?' I think it's sweet but it's getting annoying." Marth sighed.

"Zelda," Marth continued, "You're lucky to have a guy like him. But please, please, give us a sign you're alright. Good-bye."

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"C'mon Marth! Let's go!" shouted Link.

"Please…" whispered Marth as he ran back to Link.

They both started to walk home in the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marth looked out the window, smiling and relieved.

Link was looking out the window too.

"I always hoped she was okay, now I know for sure." Said Link happily.

Outside, was a beautiful rainbow, sparkling in the sun like her eyes. Colours as bright as her smile.

Red, for her love.

Orange, for her happiness.

Yellow, for her kindness.

Green, for the truth that left her lips.

Blue, for her talents.

Indigo, for her beauty.

Violet, for her friendship.

Marth looked and smiled.

"Thank you for the sign."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's notes: Wow, big idea. I just right about whatever pops into my head with an inspiration. I was gonna write something for Cake Thief but I had no inspiration. I hope you liked this!_


End file.
